


In Motion, Observed

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: A collection of ficclets about the relationship between Kel and Lalasa, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN in 2010 and 2013.  Other than the paring there is no theme or continuity to the works.  They are mostly canon compliant, and have been loosely arranged in chronological order.





	

When Lalasa first sees the mad page from a distance in the halls she is struck by the way the girl moves. She is balanced and poised, but firm and deliberate. No one would call the girl graceful, but there is a certain… ferocious poetry to her movements. It takes Lalasa’s breath away to watch her walk, or speak, or even sit quietly, frowning down at some assignment or another.

She finds herself modeling the younger girl, trying to walk the way she does. She wants to project the same confident air; the same deadly flow to her movements. Everything would be easier if she could move like Kel. No one would grab her in the halls then.


End file.
